<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help me! (A Queen Au) by Queenslittlesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095207">Help me! (A Queen Au)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister'>Queenslittlesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anorexia, John is a fucking sweetheart, M/M, Multi, Other, ticklinga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 1982,Freddie is a thirty six year old with an eating disorder,his boyfriend wants to help him but Freddie shuts him out and the rest of his bandmates .<br/>John Deacon is  31,Freddie's boyfriend<br/>Brian is thirty five,Roger is 33 also Freddie's boyfriends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hammer to.....fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please do not hate on my books,i do try and some of then are from my wattpad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1982</em>
</p><p>Freddie's p.o.v</p><p>I'm Freddie Mercury and i'm thirty six.How do i say this?I have an eating disorder mainly Anorexia.I had shut out my bandmates and boyfriend.</p><p>"Fred?Freddie?Frederick!",Brian says getting my attention,i glare at him."what",i hissed coldly,"love,you okay?",John asked,"i'm fine John",i said."i'm going home",i say,i walked out.</p><p>I went home.Once i get in,i go and take a shower,i was ashamed of my own body,i had cut scars all over my wrists.I step into the shower and instantly let go.</p><p>I grab my razor blade and...cut my wrist.</p><p>I bit my lip to muffle a scream.</p><p>I get out the shower and got dressed.I had a sleeve tattoo on my left arm,my right arm is the one i cut on.I let it bleed,it doesn't bleed for long.</p><p>I went and sat in the kitchen,in my own world,"Freddie?",someone said,i felt a kiss to my cheek."john!",i squealed in shock."hi",he said,"bastard",i giggle."whats up love?",he asked,"nothing just peachy",i say,"yea whatever you say,you liar",he said,"say it again,i dare you",i smirk,"L.I.A.R!",he said,pinned John to the floor and tickled him.</p><p>he shrieks as i tickle under his chin."Freddie babe!stop it",he squeals."nah,not until you take it back",i say,"take it back",i say,"never!",he said."take.it.back",i tease,"or i'll keep tickling you",i said.</p><p>"f fine i take it back!",he laughs as i tickled his stomach."give in?",i teased,"yes!",he said,"alright then",i said,"I love you",i said,"i love you too",he said.</p><p>"freddie,love whats wrong?we all know you haven't been yourself",he said."i'm fine John",I said,"if you're sure?",he asked,i nodded."me and the boys are going out if you want to join",he asked,"yea",i say.I go and put on jeans and a T shirt with my jacket.</p><p>I go with John and the boys to eat out,i pick at my food,i'm tired and not hungry.</p><p>"Freddie?",Roger said,"yea?",i said,"you alright?",he asked,"yea just tired",i said,i try to eat."Freddie,you can go home if you want,we honestly don't mind",John says,"no its alright",i said.I finish my food and pay the bill.</p><p>I walk home with John."baby?",i heard him say,i was half asleep in bed,"yes Johnny?",i said tiredly."come here please",he shouts from the living room,i drag my arse out of bed and saunter to the living room"are you aware its one in the morning?",i ask,"yes",he said,"why are you up then?",i ask,"don't know,maybe this?care to explain",he said,Shit the blade."uh no",i said,"Freddie",he said,"John,it's nothing",i said,he grabs my wrist,i fell forward.</p><p>he rolls up my sleeve,"hmm?",he said,"its nothing",i said,pulling my wrist away.I was on the verge of tears."Freddie",he said,"leave me alone John",i said,i walked back to me and Johns shared bedroom.I cried myself to sleep.</p><p>I felt the bed dip.John.I stayed asleep."i love you",he mumbled to me.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Now im Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Warnings:Smut!,spanking,punishments</p><p>Freddie's p.o.v</p><p>The next morning,i was up early,i wanted to make a romantic breakfast for John.I brush my teeth and get dressed for the day,i go to the kitchen and madea  romantic breakfast."good morning",i say to John,"you're in a better mood this morning",he said,i nodded,"go sit down",i said,"what are you doing?",he asked,"never you mind,go.sit.down ",i said poking his stomach.he squeals and goes to sit down.</p><p>I finished making his breakfast,"my love",i said,"oh Freddie,you didn't have to",he said,"yes i did",i said,kissing him,"its because i love you",i said.</p><p>"John,look in the drink",i said,"yes",he said,"Marry me?",i propose"YES!",he said,i dry off the ring and put it onto his ring finger."i love you too Freddie",he said,"Freddie why wont you eat?",he asked,he pulls me into his lap,"John!",i squeal.i playfully slap his arm,he kisses me.</p><p>"tell me Freddie",he said,"i i'm fat",i said,"No you're not,you're perfect for me,the strong arms,the toned abs",he said,"oh shush",i said."its true,strong arms to carry me",he said,"i can still tickle you and hold you down,i'm stronger",i said."you wouldn't dare",he challenges,"oh yea",i said,"yea",he said,"alright then",i said,i was quick to pin him down."hmm?",i said.</p><p>I kiss him,he snuck his hands up my shirt,"Get off"i giggled.he quickly pinned me down to the sofa."not so tough now",he teased,"J John stopp it",i giggled as he tickled me.</p><p>"awe",he teases."stop it!",i laugh,"awe ticklish?",he teased.he tickled under my chin with his finger,i squealed and squirmed,he tickles my stomach and sides.</p><p>"if you had no tummy what would i tickle you with",he teased.I kiss him,we end up making out."i love you Johnny",i said,"i love you too",he says.</p><p>I kept my arms around his neck,he kept his around my waist.I lick the tip of his nose and his cheek,"Ew Freddie!",he squeaks,i got up and ran to the bedroom."oh no you don't",he said,grabbing the back of my shirt and rubbing his cheek on my arm"now you got the lick!",he said,"oh god,we're five year olds",i giggle.</p><p>"well you are",he said,"so are you,you're more ticklish than me",i tease."make love to me",i whisper into his ear,he gets to work,unzipping my jeans and pulling them off along with my boxers,i get my shirt off.John gets his clothes off and strokes my dick,"ah~John",i moan."you like that baby",he teased,"fuck yes John do that again!",i said while moaning his name.</p><p>"moan my name baby",he said,"John",i moan.</p><p>"mm John~",i moan as he swirls his tongue over the head of my cock.</p><p>"gonna prep you baby",he said,i nodded as he pushed two of his fingers into my mouth,"suck them",he said,i do."ready?",he asked,"fuck yes",i said,"alright",he said.</p><p>he pushed his fingers into me and scissored me open,"oh fuck John",i moan.he presses onto my prostate."FUCK YES!",i moan."right there John~",i moaned as he did it again."hm maybe i should make you a chastity belt",he said."no",i whined."yes",he said,i grin."fine",i said,kissing him,"m i love you",i giggled,"i love you too baby",he said.</p><p>he grabs the belt,"stand up",he said,i do,"arms up",he said,i wrap them around his neck,he does up the belt,i knew there was a butt plug with it,i gasp as he slips it into my entrance"fuck",i sigh."that's it baby",he said softly."Feels good"i said,"not tight?",he asked,i shook my head.i put on boxers and my hoodie and jogging bottoms.</p><p>I get comfy in bed,"f fuck",i said,"turn it off i want to sleep not cum",i said,"alright",he laughs .</p><p>he turned it off."but it will be on all day tomorrow",he said."Yes John i know,night baby",i said,"please eat",he said,"i'll try",i said,"No you will",he said,"i will",i mock him.he tickles me,"J Johnny s stop it!",i giggled as his hands crept up my ribs slowly.</p><p>"does that tickle?hmm",he teased.i felt him slip off the belt .</p><p>I was free from the chastity belt.he slips a vibrating cock ring on me but kept it off.</p><p>We cuddle after him tickling me.</p><p>"mean",i huff."i'll do it again",he said."sorry",i giggled.</p><p>"dork",he said,"your dork",i said.I kiss him.</p><p>The next morning was lovely,cuddling in bed and giggling like idiots,i did not want to move,"Freddie come on",John said,"no!",i said,"don't wanna move",i said,"maybe this will get you up",he said,wiggling his fingers towards me as his hands land on my sides tickling me,i kick and try to push his hands away but that provoked him more to pin me down and tickle my armpits.</p><p>I laugh and squeal."J Johnny!",i laughed,"i'm not stopping",he said,moving to tickle my ribs and sides.</p><p>"s s stop i it!",i giggled and squirmed to get away from it,"No",he laughed,he pins me down and sat on my thighs,his fingers ghosted over my thighs,i squealed."awe,coochie coo",he teases as he tickled my armpits again."n no s stop it!",i laughed between giggles.</p><p>"awe does that tickle?hmm?ticklish?",he teased as he tickled my stomach fast and hard forcing me to laugh and thrash under him,"s stop it,i can't b breathe!",i pant,he stops,i flip us and pin his wrists down,i sat on his thighs and used the handcuffs on his wrists to cuff them to the headboard.</p><p>"hmm?where to start",i tease.</p><p>"maybe the stomach to the ribs",i said while tweaking his ribs,he giggles slightly,"hmm not there",i tease"maybe the stomach",i said,i blew a raspberry on his stomach,"Freddie!",he squealed loudly.</p><p>"awe",i tease,nuzzling my face into his belly and pecking kisses right on his navel,he giggles and laughs,i pull away as the cock ring starts to vibrate,"ah~",i moan."f fuck",i said,i uncuffs John and wank myself,"No",he said,"f fuck",i said,John takes off the cock ring and slips a vibrator into me and turns it on.</p><p>"oh John~",i moan,"go get dressed and no cumming",he said,"i wont",i said with cheeky wink,he laughs at me,i pout.I go get dressed for the day,i brush my teeth.</p><p>I walk out the bathroom and peck John on the cheek."hi",i said,"brat",he said,i pout,"am not",i said."you are when you want to be",he teased."i'm in love with Criminal",i said"who may that be?",he asked,"you",i whisper into his ear."tease!",he said,"exactly,lets get going,brian's gonna blow",i said.</p><p>We get to the studio,the buttplug starts vibrating,i bit my lip to stifle a moan.I squirmed from where i was sitting,"you alright Freddie?",Roger asked,"yea,fine",i said,i walked off to the bathroom and went into a stall and locked in,i palm myself through my jeans and bit my lip,"oh fuck",i said quietly,i had came in my boxers,i brought a spare pair,i put those on.</p><p>"Freddie?",John said,i flush the toilet."yea",i said,"you better not be wanking",he said,"i'm not",i said."okay",he said,i walk out the stall."Freddie",he said,"what?",i said,"cummy boxers?",he said,"shit",i squeaked,"right then",he said,"you're getting punished in front of them",he said,"no",i said,"please don't John",i begged,"i wont go harsh",he said,"Freddie",he said softly."you're already eating again so this wont be to bad,its only spanking,you big baby",he teased.</p><p>we kiss,"promise?",i ask,"promise",he said.</p><p>"please go easy",i said,"i will",he said softly,stroking my hair."John stop it,you're already making me tired",i said."oh hush",he said."come on",he said."Freddie",he said softly,"Self conscious",i admit,"they wont think anything to it,Brian's done the same with Roger and the buttplug,Roger's getting the same punishment",he said,i nodded."come on",he said.</p><p>We walk into the studio and found Roger over Brian's lap,i end up over Johns lap,my jeans down,the buttplug out same with Roger."ready boys?",John asked,"just get on with it",i mumbled."Freddie be patient",John warns"sorry baby",i said,getting a kiss from John,i flip myself and cuddle into John,he swats my arse lightly.</p><p>"hey!",i giggled."shh",he said."right then",Brian said,"why are you two here?",Brian asked,"i came without permission to",i said,"what did i tell you?",John asked me,"not to wank and make myself cum but i did it anyway",i said,"good boy",he said."i think you should get twenty for wanking and twenty for making yourself cum",he said,"NO!",i said,"Freddie",he said,"you said you wouldn't go harsh",i said,"i know what about this?ten for each",he said,i nodded.he kisses my cheek.</p><p>"ready",he said,i nod.</p><p>"count",he said.</p><p>
  <em>First spank</em>
</p><p>"one sir",i said.</p><p>
  <em>second spank</em>
</p><p>"Two sir",i say."good boy",he said.</p><p>
  <em>third spank</em>
</p><p>"three sir",i yelp.</p><p>
  <em>Fourth spank</em>
</p><p>"four sir!",i say.</p><p>"being so good Freddie"he cooed.I blushed.</p><p>"almost there",he cooed more.</p><p>
  <em>Fifth spank</em>
</p><p>"five",i said,"what?",he said,"five sir!",i said.</p><p>"good boy",he said,</p><p>
  <em>Sixth spank</em>
</p><p>"six Sir!",i say.</p><p>"Brian hand me the hairbrush?",John asked,"my pleasure",Brian says,"fuck",me and Rger both sigh,we grab each others hands."Ready?",John asked,I nod,"words",John said,"yes sir",i said"good boy,being so good Freddie",he cooed.</p><p>
  <em>Seventh spank</em>
</p><p>"seven sir!",i said.</p><p>
  <em>eighth spank</em>
</p><p>"eight sir!",i said,</p><p>"good boy",he said softly,rubbing the small of my back.</p><p>
  <em>ninth spank</em>
</p><p>"nine sir!",i said.</p><p>
  <em>Tenth sir</em>
</p><p>"ten sir!",i say.</p><p>"good boy all done",he said.</p><p>"i love you",i said,"i love you too",he said.</p><p>I cuddle into him after he did aftercare.</p><p>"awe",he said,"come on lets go home",he said,i nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sleeping on the side walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freddie's p.o.v</p><p>It happened again,i had a relapse.I had started starving and self harming.I didn't know what to do,i had gone to the doctors to be weighed,i was underweight,i was warned if i don't start eating,i'll be put on a feeding tube until my weight goes up to normal.I was sick frequently,i would stay up all night,in the bathroom being sick.</p><p>"baby?",i heard John call,i was to sick to answer him,i was sick again into the toilet."Freddie!",he calls again,i groaned and was sick again.This sucked.</p><p>the bathroom door opens,i'm in a hoodie and my jogging bottoms."babe",John says."i'm fine just under the weather",i said."alright,come back to bed",,he said,"soon",i said,John nods and kisses my forehead,running a hand through my hair.</p><p>"come on",he said,he carries me,i cuddle into him."its alright",he said softly,stroking my hair,i cuddle to him for warmth,"cold John cold",i said and whimper,"i know babe",he said softly.</p><p>he strokes my hair,i fell asleep as we cuddle.</p><p>"night baby",he said,kissing the top of my head.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">The next morning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"good morning baby",John said to me"fuck off",i groaned.</p><p>"get up",he said,"soon",i say,he nods,i soon get up and dressed after being sick.I didn't eat that morning,i felt to sick to.I put on one of my warm hoodies and jeans,i did my belt for my jeans up tight.Not to tight just so they don't dig into my thighs and hips.</p><p>i walk to the studio,John had left before me,i was shivering due to being sick and not eating."hey",Brian say,i flip him off.</p><p>"whats his problem?",i heard him mumbled,"shut it may"i hiss."Brian,Freddie's not feeling well",John said,i nodded."sorry Freddie",Brian said."its fine",i said,curling up on Johns lap,we got most of the recording done before i had to be sick.</p><p>I rushed off to the bathroom and was sick into the toilet."fuck",i groan.</p><p>"Freddie?!",i heard someone say as i was sick."babe",John say,i kick the door,John opens it and rubs my back soothingly"its alright baby,its okay baby",he cooed."m sorry",i said,"its alright Freddie,everyone gets sick",he said."not like this",i say"i need cuddles and love",i said,"us boys can do that",he said. </p><p>John picks me up after i wash out my mouth,"boys,Freddie needs emergency cuddles",John said,"mmhmm",i hummed and yawned"give him here",Brian say,i cuddle up on Brian's lap,his hand running through hair.</p><p>"you like that Freddie?",Brian asked,i nodded,he kept an arm around me,we all live together."cuddle pile!",Roger calls.they trap me in the pile,i squealed."stop it!",i said.</p><p>i felt them tickling my sides and stomach.</p><p>"s stop it!i beg",i giggled and squirmed.</p><p>"Freddie,you're to ticklish",Brian teased me."shut up",i said,"well then that attitude needs to be punished",John cuts in by tickling me more,"s stop,gonna be sick",i said,they stop,i ran off to the bathrooms again.I was sick,i wouldn't eat.I only cut out lunch and dinner.I washed out my mouth and looked at myself in the mirror,"i'm fat",i thought to myself.</p><p>"Freddie?",Roger say,"i'm fine rog",i say,i put on my hoodie.he pushed open the bathroom door,"Freddie",he said,"i'm fine",i hiss."talk to me Freddie"he said,"leave me alone!",i said."i'm fine",i say,"no you're not love",he said."fuck off Roger",i hiss.</p><p>he grabs me by my waist,i get out of his grip."don't touch me",i said."Freddie",he said."that's it",he growls.he took my hoodie"give it back rog",i said,"no",he said,"give it back!",i said.he does."you're mean",i said."brat",he say,"shut.up",i pout.</p><p>"fine,i'll take you to the hospital",he said,wiggling his fingers at me,i squealed and ran,he ran after me."gonna get you",he teased,"no!",i said."i'm gonna get you",Roger teases more as i keep running, i was eventually grabbed by Brian and John,"hold him down",Roger teased,sitting on my thighs and tickling me."R Roger!",i shriek with laughter."shh,",he said.</p><p>"you're gonna tell us the truth",he said,"no"i said,"tie him up",Roger said,i was tied to a chair and topless."tell us the truth or its a duster tickling",he said,"never!",i said as he shuffles the duster up my ribs,i squealed at the touch.</p><p>"tell us",he said stopping,"No!",i said,"alright then brat",John said,tickling my armpits was laughing and squealing."Freddie,tell us",Brian said,"please?",John said,"No",i grinned,i just wanted to be tickled.</p><p>"you just want to be tickled don't you?",Roger asked,"maybe",i grinned,"alright then",Roger said,tickling me with the duster again.I laugh as he wiggles it in my armpits.They tie my ankles to the table.</p><p>I get tickled with the duster for an hour by Roger and Brian,i laugh as they reach my tummy and give me a quick tummy tickle.</p><p>"heheh",i giggle.</p><p>PART TWO:Tickling/fluff/Freddie's really ticklish!</p><p>John pins down my feet and dusts them,"awe dirty feet,they need to be cleaned",he teased as he dusts my left foot and scrubs my other foot."s s stop that!",i squealed as they tickled me."awe,if you wanted tickles,you should've said instead of starving yourself",Roger said.</p><p>"do you want more tickles?",Brian asked,i nod."words",he said,"yes",i said.</p><p>Brian picked up a really fluffy duster.he starts tickling my tummy with it.I squealed and squeak.</p><p>"t that tickles!",i giggled,"so it should,will you start eating?",John asked,"only if you three help me",i said,"we will",Brian said,tickling my left armpit with the duster....</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>